Stupid
by nightchild87
Summary: Joz is the new student at Hogwarts with a past... she meets Harry, she meets Draco... madness ensues... i dont know where i am going as far as pairings n e more but i will let you know...
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: i only own Joz... I DONT OWN N E ONE ELSE... DONT SUE ME!!!! I DONT HAVE ANY MONEY!!!! THEY ARE ALL THE FABULOUS WORK OF JK ROWLING SHE IS A GENIUS... AND I JUST TWIST HER CHARACTERS WITH MY DEMENTED MIND BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!

_italics_ = joz's thoughts "stuff in quotes" = talking

**CHAPTER 1**

Staring out the train window, I watched the scenery pass. It was fall and death was in the air.

"But not all death is bad," I said out loud to no one in particular.

_Oh lord who am I talking to? I am going crazy!_

This time the thoughts were in my head, which was good because at this someone interrupted my solitude and hearing me say that to myself would have ensured entrance to St. Mungo's, a place I was not too fond of visiting EVER again. But he spoke asking me how I came upon such a conclusion about death and such and I explained to him.

"You see, fall is a beautiful death. The leaves clash colors with the sky, riding the wind as if to taunt the ground screaming you will never take us. But then the leaves always land, proving that death prevails. But from that death comes new life, like a phoenix you know? In spring new life shoots out of the ground from where the leaves once landed. And then the process repeats. There is always death, but in exchange, always new life."

"So you are saying that can be positive, if I am not mistaken..."

He paused for a moment.

"...that there is death, for the production of new life?"

"Yes, I suppose so, if that makes any sense at all."

"Well that's quite a contradiction, but it makes sense."

A smile played at his lips. I took the time to study him. He was pretty tall...

_Just south of six feet?_

...black hair...

_What a mess! I must introduce him to a hairbrush sometime._

...pale complexion, wearing a T-shirt and jeans.

_Nothing fancy... it fits though._

But what really caught my eye was in fact, his eye.

_Actually it would be eyes... eh close enough!_

They were a brilliant emerald, like nothing I had ever seen. Unfortunately they were a bit hidden behind a pair of rather dirty glasses.

_Just like Gabe. NO! Don't think about that. Wow I really must be insane. Talking to myself and such. I wonder if this guy talks to himself like I do. OH CRAP! I am supposed to be paying attention. That's what NORMAL people do in conversations. Well, I am not normal, am I? No... oh shit he just asked a question and I missed it stupid me! Say something quick you moron!_

"Sorry?"

_Oh that was smooth._

He smiled again. A bit bigger this time.

"I said are you new this year?"

"Yes sir, transferred straight from Durmstrang."

_Why did you say that? Now he will want to know why._

"Hmm... Durmstrang... long trip. Any reason?"

_Lo and_ _freaking behold!_

"It's a long, boring story. So what year are you?"

"Seventh. You?"

"Seventh."

"I didn't know they allowed transfers in seventh year, it's kind of late."

"Normally no, but I am considered a 'special exception.'"

I emphasized the words with little air-quotes.

"I know the feeling. Trust me."

_Do you? Hmmm... couldn't kill to lower my guard a little lower._

As he chatted about classes I decided to probe. I lowered my guard a bit.

_Genuine sincerity... that's good at least I know he isn't full of crap... dread... whatever... confusion... normal... pretty much boring._

Suddenly something dawned on him and he shot up out of the seat he had taken across from me.

"Ron! 'Mione! Crap I forgot all about them."

"Friends?"

"Not for long if I don't get back."

I laughed a little at that before speaking.

"Well, I guess I'll be seeing you then."

"And leave you all alone? I think not! You missy are getting your things and coming with me."

"My hero," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Oh shut up. I can't help it, I am a gryffindor. They breed us all noble and shit, once you put the hat on and it yells out gryffindor, it's a that's-it-no-turning-back-your-fate-is-sealed kind of thing."

"Whoa buddy! Back up. Sorting I know about, but hat?"

"Yes ma'am. That's how it happens, a hat. I shall be oh so kind as to explain it on our way to the other compartment."

I took notice as to how he got progressively more comfortable as the conversation went on. He took up my trunk and we prepared to exit the compartment when he turned.

"By the way, the name is Harry, Harry Potter."

"It's a pleasure Harry Potter. I am Joz Azure."

Hey everyone! First Chappy... R/R por favor! No flames please... review and i shall love you!


	2. Encounters

**Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1 FOR THE FULL THING BUT THE MAIN JIST OF IT IS... I DONT OWN ANYTHING ('CEPT JOZ) DONT SUE ME...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 2**

  
  
I followed Harry down the corridor taking time to notice all of the train's inside. 

_Quite nice, very elegant... I wonder who decorated this? Do they have special people who do that? Ha ha... I can imagine... God would my parents kill me if..._

**SMACK **

"Ouch."

I looked to see what I ran into. Turns out it was a who instead of a what. He was a bit taller than Harry, steel grey eyes, pale, and blonde like I have never seen before. Harry and this new boy attempted to help me up at the same time and neither one successfully got there before a fight started.

"Sod off, Malfoy."

"Potter, don't have a bloody cow. I was just helping the lady up after I knocked her down. Lay off. I am not looking to pick a fight today."

"Fine."

At that moment the two locked eyes and I was hit with a whirlwind of emotions.

_Hate... anger... disgust... damn these guys do not like each other that much. Stop feeling! You are giving me a bloody migraine! Something else too... bloody hell what is that? Ah never mind probably someone else. Looking up she saw two worried faces._

"You ok?"

That was Harry.

"Yea, I'm good."

"Good. Come here."

This time it was the blonde boy. I took the extended hand and got up off the ground.

"Malfoy, was it?"

"Draco Malfoy to be precise. Sorry about running into you like that."

"Oh it is completely my fault. You were just a lone victim of the infamous Joz's- random-brain-on-a-lunch-break space outs. It's completely my fault. I should have been paying attention."

"So it's Joz?"

"Yeah, Joz Azure."

"Lovely to meet you."

At that he took my hand and gave it a peck.

"Chivalry isn't dead then."

"No, simply on life support."

"Oh."

He didn't respond but instead seemed to be scanning over me, as if checking for deficiencies.

_Ok, that is creeping me out... dude stop._

As if Harry could read my mind, he finally spoke up.

"Malfoy, if you are quite done we should be going."

"Going? But the party is just begun, and I wouldn't mind spending some time with Joz here."

"That means he wants to shag ya!"

I cracked a smile and turned in the direction of the foreign voice.

Sitting in the compartment directly behind us was a sandy-haired boy. I made to say hello but before I could Draco spoke up.

"Finnegan you arse! Shut your mouth or else."

Completely ignoring the threat he turned to me.

"'Allo Joz! The name is Seamus Finnegan. Hope you are in Gryffindor. We could use some new life."

"Um... thanks."

_I like this kid..._

"Shove off!"

Draco then slammed the compartment door. Awkward silence floated about until Harry spoke up again.

"I guess we should be going."

Both boys looked at me.

_What?_

"Um... yes I guess so. Nice meeting you Draco. Hope to see you around."

"Ok then."

And with that he turned the other direction and left. Harry just looked at me. This time I spoke up.

"What?"

"You know what?"

"Probably... but try me anyways."

"I have gone to school with Draco Malfoy for six years and I don't think that I have once seen him apologize to anyone! And he was civil to you... I would stretch as far as to say polite! Malfoy is never polite to other students!"

_Well well well, this is interesting information._

"Really now?"

"Really. Bloody hell... Ron and 'Mione, forgot again. Best be going."

With that he turned and continued walking so I followed once again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R/R please!


	3. Initiations

DISCLAIMERS: see previous chapters for the full story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

We quickly found ourselves standing in front of a compartment near the back of the train. Harry knocked quickly three times before opening the door.

"To ensure I don't walk in on anything," he told me with a half humored, half exasperated smile.

In the compartment sat two other people, a rather pretty bushy-haired brunette who looked like someone I know but I couldn't quite put my finger on who, and a pale and freckled red head. I didn't even need to be told they were a couple; they radiated love so much that I didn't even have to put down my shields to sense it. The red head was the first to speak up.

"What took you so bloody long Harry? Did you forget what the bathroom looks like?"

The girl now spoke.

"Rooooonnnn! Leave Harry alone."

So the boy's name is Ron.

"Jeez, you are always sticking up for Harry. Do you like him better than me now? I don't think I could possibly stand the rejection!"

"Ron, stop it you know I love you."

"I love you more."

Oh good lord, shoot me now.

"No, I love you more."

They continued to go back and forward like that while I attempted to refrain from getting sick. Harry looked at me and rolled his eyes as to say "Look what I have to put up with." I smiled back at him showing some sympathy for him. Finally he cleared his throat and they stopped.

"I want to introduce you to someone."

He sort of motioned toward me.

"This is Joz. Joz this is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Granger... that name... it sounds so familiar.

Ron stuck out his hand as he spoke again.

"Nice to meet you Joz. That's a cool name. Where's it come from?"

"Well it stands for..."

"...Jocelyn, Jocelyn Sierra Azure."

I looked at Hermione.

How did she know that? Wait a minute Hermione, Hermione... as in...

"Herms?"

"Josie?"

"Oh my God!"

She shot up and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug as I did the same. From there the questions exploded.

"How are you doing?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me! How about you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were at Hogwarts?"

We were interrupted by a couple of very confused boys.

"We don't mean to break up the reunion but..."

"...would anyone mind explaining what is going on here?"

We both laughed and then explained about how we were friends in a muggle primary school because both my aunt and her parents work in dentistry together and how we had been unbelievably close.

"So," Hermione asked "What happened?"

"Well being where we lived I got two letters, one from Hogwarts and one from Durmstrang. Unfortunately my mom and dad had other plans and sent me to The International Witch and Wizarding Academy in the United States for a couple years. After that I needed to be closer to home, but with all the controversy surrounding Hogwarts at the time, you know the Ministry breech, we thought it would be better if I went to Durmstrang. Things didn't really work out there so I decided to transfer here for my last year. And I am pretty sure that was a good choice."

Herms beamed at me and gave me another, gentler hug.

"Well we are so glad you are here."

At that moment, two more people joined our group in the compartment.

Whoa there! It's a regular party compartment.

"'Allo there! You must be Joz!" one of the people said to me.

She was a short girl, a bit younger I assumed, bearing a striking red resemblance to Ron.

"Are you related?" I inquired.

"Unfortunately," they said together.

Harry once again spoke up.

"You should see them! There is a whole Weasley clan. Bill, Charlie, Percy..."

"...the git..." was a comment from Ron and everyone present agreed before Harry continued.

"...Fred and George, twins, of course Ron, and Ginny here."

"So it's you with all those boys?"

"Yep."

"Know the feeling, I have four brothers myself."

We will get along just fine.

I turned in the direction of the other boy who had entered with Ginny. He seemed to automatically know I was looking at him because he spoke up.

"Hello there. I'm N... N... Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Aw, he's blushing, and stuttering!

"Well Neville, I am Joz, though I am pretty sure you must have picked that up by now, but formal introductions are always nice."

We chatted a bit about this and that, classes and such. Turns out Herms is a bloody genius as always, while Ron excels in chess, Neville is a Herbology master, Ginny is quite good in Potions, and Harry's DADA skills are unmatched, go figure. During the conversation Ginny turned to me.

"What's your favorite class?"

"Probably Transfiguration."

"Why is that?"

"Let's just say that the whole idea of changing appearance comes a bit easy to me."

"What do you mean?"

Well there goes that secret.

"Watch."

I screwed up my nose and focused.

Hmm... how about long red hair, purple eyes, pale skin freckles, button nose.

When I was done, I could have easily passed as a Weasley. Ginny was the first to speak up.

"Whoa, you are like Tonks, and you could be my sister! Wicked!"

"So you are a metamorphmagus?"

That was Herms.

"Yep and empathic. And sometimes when I feel a certain way, my image changes to look the part. Weird isn't it?"

No one knew what to say. I think it was a bit of an information overload. We sat in silence for a minute. Then to everyone's surprise, Neville actually spoke up.

"That's really neat Joz."

From that comment on, the awkward silence was gone. We chatted until it was time to change into robes. That was when I noticed everyone in the car was a Gryffindor. That got me to start thinking about the sorting I had to go through. I was glad I was allowed to participate in a separate, private ceremony before the feast. I was a bit nervous about the whole thing. I also had no clue as to who this McGonagall lady I was supposed to see was. I decided to ask Hermione as we got off the trains

"Herms?"

"Yea?"

"Well I am supposed to go see a Professor McGonagall to be sorted before the ceremony, but I don't have a clue who she is."

"No worries! I'll go with you."

"Thanks."

We boarded the carriages to take us to the castle. As others talked I watched out a small window at the scenery passing before us. Before I knew it someone was telling me to get out and I was walking into the castle. I followed Herms and we found the Professor. She was quite nice and told me to follow her up a hidden staircase into what I soon learned to be was the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore was sitting there in all his glory and a twinkle in his eye. I smiled unsurely.

"Please Ms. Azure won't you have a seat? Lemon drop?"

I took the seat but refused the candy.

"Now we should be done quite shortly, as I understand Ms. Granger is waiting for you?"

"Correct sir."

"Ok then. Let us begin."

He grabbed what was a rather ragged hat and placed it about my head. To my shock the thing started talking... in my head!

"Hello there Ms. Azure. My, my. Isn't this interesting. Empathic and a metamorphmagus. Powerful... and very wise... quite possibly way beyond your years. There is only one thing I can do with you... "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R/R por favor...


	4. Understandings

**diclaimers: see the chapters before...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE GRAND HIGH ROYAL CHAPTER 4**

_**"Ok then. Let us begin." **_

_**He grabbed what was a rather ragged hat and placed it about my head. To my shock the thing started talking... in my head! **_

_**"Hello there Ms. Azure. My, my... isn't this interesting... empathic and a metamorphmagus... powerful... and very wise... quite possibly way beyond your years. There is only one thing I can do with you..."**_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hat's sudden outburst caused me to about fall out of my seat. Dumbledore picked the hat up and gave it to McGonagall who hurried out of the room.

"Now my dear, some changes are in order."

With a wave of his wand I was instantly wearing my house colors.

_Sliver and green... how pretty!_

"Ms. Azure there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you before you leave."

"Ok."

"Now we have changed things about this year, seeing as current circumstances are upon us. There are now four prefects to a grade, all seventh year. We are currently lacking a fourth Slytherin prefect and I was wondering if you would be interested in taking the position. I am highly aware of your friendships in Gryffindor already and since the prefects will now have their own area of the castle, such as each house does, I would think that you would be better off in this situation, seeing as you will be with friends. I know this is a lot at once and I would give you time to consider but unfortunately the time is now and I must ask you to make a choice."

_Huh? Stupid ADD... only caught about have of that... prefect... seventh year... four... castle... choice...Seventh year prefects living in four castles? No but he said I would be with friends... For what? That makes no sense. Ah who cares... just say yes._

"I would love to sir."

"Then it is settled. I will be making an announcement about it tonight. Oh my! Look at the time, wouldn't want to miss the feast."

He handed me a prefect badge.

_Shiny! Awesome!_

I stood up and went down to where Herms was waiting for me. The minute she saw me she raced over excitedly. Her face was a little downfallen when she saw my sliver and green though. I shrugged.

"Oh well I was hoping to be roomies, but that's ok, we will still see each other!"

_Oh I bet we will be seeing each other more than you think. Muhahahahaha!_

We walked into the Great Hall just as the sorting was about to begin. Herms pointed out my table which was over on the left-most side of the room. I went over looking at bit unsure. Then Draco saw me and motioned for me to come over and sit with him. I gave him a bit of a smile.

"Thanks."

The sorting started and I watched about three dozen first years go through the same process that I had just been through. Each table exploded into applause when they received a new member. When that was done Dumbledore made some announcements. Something about some Filch, or Filtch guy, can't remember, and a list of products and don't go into the Forbidden Forest unless you want to die.

_I'll have to try that sometime._

Then he made the announcement about the prefects.

"Ok, this year our prefect situation has changed due to current events. There will now be four prefects from each house. Since that makes for so many of you, you will have your own area of the building, such as each house does. All prefects are seventh year, and Head Boy and Head Girl will also be considered prefects and have such duties. The Gryffindor prefects are Hermione Granger, also acting as Head Girl, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Seamus Finnigan. The Slytherin prefects will be Draco Malfoy, also acting as Head Boy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Jocelyn Azure. From Hufflepuff there will be Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchley, and Janelle Moon. Ravenclaw will have Padma Patil, Lisa Turpin, Terry Boot, and Mandy Brockhurst."

_Ooooohhhh.... so that's what he was talking about. Well that can't be too bad. Can it?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it is a bit short and a bit boring but these are the things i have to explain for the story plot sake... but i am posting Chapter 5 with this one so... yeah... be happy?

As always R/R... if you do, may there be cake happiness in your immediate future!

i feel that i must mention Rayn... MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!! I know i am an idiot, but that makes me very happy that someone out there actually likes my stuff!!!! hahaha so... much thanks to you Rayn dear, and keep reviewing and reading!!!!


	5. Confrontations

**DISclaIMErs:: same stuff check chapters beforehand lalala flying monkeys...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 5**

So after Dumbledore's bit of a chat-fest we finally got to eat! During the feast I became acquainted with the Slytherins, especially the ones my sorry ass had agreed to room.

_They aren't horrid people. Draco seems nice enough, Blaise, he is ok too, and Pansy seems like a bit of a bitch so we should get along fine. But some of these people are seriously dense, like this-piece-of-apple-on-my- plate-is-more-intelligent-than-you dense. Like I-want-to-beat-you-with- this-piece-of-apple-until-you-prove-that-there-are-some-brains-in-your-head dense. Like there are... _

"JOZ!"

"DAMMIT WHAT?"

"TIME TO GO! I'LL SHOW YOU TO WHERE WE ARE STAYING!"

"THANKS!"

"NO PROBLEM!"

"DRACO?"

"WHAT?"

"WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"I DON'T... I mean I don't know."

We stood there for a minute while he contemplated this. But my short attention span couldn't take all this standing for long.

"Oi! Can we get a move on or are you waiting for the dorms to find you?"

_Hahaha... There's a smirk! He's mad at me! Which means that I got somewhere! This means we may move in THIS FREAKIN LIFETIME!!!! _

We finally managed to get to the dorms, which were quite nice. The Slytherin and Gryffindors were sharing rooms while Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws were rooming together. I really don't know whose great idea that was but I would like to drag them out into a street and shoot them, as the muggle saying goes. You see, the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were fine, but the other two groups were already at each other's throats as we walked in.

"BACK OFF ZABINI! I CLAIMED THE BED BEFORE YOU DID!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T. JUST SORRY YOU ARE TOO BLOODY DENSE TO REALIZE MY STUFF WAS ALREADY THERE! OR WERE YOU DROPPED ON THE HEAD TOO MANY TIMES AS A KID TO REALIZE THIS?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND!"

It was at this point that Draco decided to join the fight and I decided to go up to my room. Even as I settled in, I could still hear them whining.

"WEASLEY SHUT YOUR BITCH UP!"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE CALL HER THAT MALFOY YOU BASTARD! APOLOGIZE NOW OR I WILL BEAT YOUR FACE INTO THE GROUND!"

"YOU PROBABLY AREN'T EVEN BRIGHT ENOUGH TO DISTINGUISH YOUR LEFT FROM YOUR RIGHT, NO LESS BEAT ME UP!"

"WELL FERRET, WHILE HE KNOWS HIS LEFT AND HIS RIGHT, YOU PROBABLY JUST GOT DADDY TO PAY SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR YOU!"

"I DON'T SEE ANYONE ASKING YOU SCARFACE!"

_Shut the hell up, shut the hell up, shut the hell up, shut the hell up, shut the hell up, shut the hell up... oh this isn't working. _

"WELL MAYBE WEASEL YOU AND THE IRISH SLUT COULD..."

"SHUP DA EL UB!"

Everyone looked at me. Apparently I had forgotten to take the toothbrush out of my mouth. Draco started laughing so I threw the toothbrush at where he was standing. I threw it hard and just close enough to where it he was standing that it whizzed past his ear and stuck into the wall.

_I think that just scared the lights out of him... too bad! Hahahaha... Damn I have toothpaste in my mouth. Sorry all you disclaimers on toothpaste bottle things. I have to swallow this sucker. _

"Ahem... now as I was saying... SHUT THE HELL UP! I swear to the ground I stand on, anymore screaming and you will find out how accurate my aim really is! Now if we are quite done, accio toothbrush."

I walked quite calmly up the stairs to my dorm room, soon followed by Pansy and Hermione.

_Well that was fun. _

When we had all washed up and changed, I sat on my bed and started to draw, a bit of a hobby of mine. Hermione was reading a book, and Pansy was organizing something or another. I decided we should probably talk.

"Hey you guys? Could we talk for a minute?"

Herms shut her book and Pansy looked up from whatever the hell she was doing.

"Ok, I think right now that we should at least agree to try to get along on account of that we will be rooming together for the year and I think it would be much more enjoyable that way. I am not saying to be automatic best friends or anything but lets just be civil. Ok?"

"..."

_Ok... extended periods of silence are good too. _

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

Thank you Herms.

"Pansy, I'm sorry I yelled at you tonight and all, I shouldn't have even gotten involved. It's just, I get really mad and protective of Ron."

She took a minute to absorb this. Then...

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"Being in love. You do love him don't you?"

"Hell yes she does," I broke in.

They both stared at me with a look that said "How do you know?"

"Sorry, empathy thing."

"You're empathic?"

_I forgot, Pansy hasn't heard this story. _

"And a metamorphmagus."

"Really? Not to be rude but, can I see something?"

"Sure!"

_Lemme see... aha got one! _

"Oh my God!", Hermione shrieked, "You look just like me! That's so weird!"

We spent all night and a good portion of the morning talking until Hermione suggested 3:45 was a good a time as any to go to sleep. It's just a good thing we didn't have classes tomorrow.

_Nice how they gave us a whole weekend to settle in._

That was the last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i decided how i am going to end this sucker! yay! lol but it will be a while to come... so you will have to wait... i am sure you are crushed... chapter 6 coming soon... i just have to decide what is happening in it and write it! oh and as freakin always... R/R!!!!! much love to all who do!

mandalia... aka nightchild87


	6. Awakenings

**DIscLaiMERs- i dont own much... see chap 1 for the full monty... no one expects the spanish inquistion! that belongs to monty python's flying circus... a fun jig that includes running and screaming about the house while quarentining the house from the killer gnats belongs to me and my friends emily and amy... my towers of chocolate belong to me, as does my dog and alll contents of my room... cookies could belong to you if you review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPTER 6**

So I wound up waking up Saturday at 1:45 to find Pansy brushing her teeth in her pajamas, and Herms still asleep.

_You would have thought we had severe amounts of alcohol from the way we are acting. _

Fortunately, an hour later, we managed to finally get all three of us out of bed and dressed. Unfortunately, we had missed both breakfast and lunch and I was as hungry as hell. Fortunately, Herms knew how to get into the kitchens to get us some food. Unfortunately, we ran into the guys in the common room.

"Where the hell have you guys been?!?"

"We thought you died."

"No gentlemen we are alive, well, and hungry..."

_...enough to feast on the next thing that comes into sight... _

"...so Seamus if you would move please."

"Oh... wait a minute."

_Do they not understand how dangerous hungry girls are????? _

"Yes Harry?"

"Prefects meeting, tonight in our common room. McGonagall told me to tell you guys."

"Thanks Harry."

"Oh and Pansy?"

The three of us exchanged looks. At this rate we were never going to get out of there.

"What Draco?"

"Snape wants to see you as soon as possible, and he asked that you bring Joz with you."

_Snape? _

He smiled smugly before turning back to a book he was reading.

"Thank you Draco."

With that we dashed out of the common room before anybody else could get in the way of us and the food. We basically ran the whole way to the kitchens. It was while entering the kitchens that I realized how peculiar this school really was.

_Tickle the pear to get into the kitchen? That's new. _

We stocked up with enough food for the three of us, a.k.a. enough food to feed a small country, and then went outside, and talked and ate under a tree.

"So, Pansy, who is this Snape character we have to go meet?"

"He is our head of house. Probably just wants to meet you since we won't see him until Monday when classes start."

"Thank God."

"So Herms, I am taking it you don't like him much."

"No, the slimy git."

_Much being the understatement of the century. _

"He has a thing against Gryffindors," Pansy explained.

"Oh, I see. Well dears, tis getting a bit late. Should we go and drop a visit to Snape?"

"I suppose so, Hermione, you coming?"

"You kidding? I would rather chew my arm off."

_Much being the understatement of the millennia then. _

"Alrighty then. We'll meet you back at the common room then? For the meeting?"

"Sounds good. See you later."

_If I live to see it. Let's just get this over with then. _

From what Hermione had told me, I had no reason to be nervous, and yet I was. Pansy and I walked in silence down to the dungeons. When we reached a wooden door she looked at me, smiled a bit, and then knocked.

"Come in Miss Parkinson. You've brought Miss Azure too, I trust?"

_Whoa, freakin creepy, how the blazes did he know that? _

She opened the door and I followed in her footsteps.

"Hello ladies."

This guy was like in major need of a shower. He had greasy hair and pasty skin, which clashed with the jet black robes he wore. He stood up when we entered, showing he must have been at least 6'2". He mustered up what I assumed was a smile and reached out his hand.

"Miss Azure, I am Professor Snape, your head of house and potions master."

"Pleased to meet you."

_Not really. You scare me. I would be, on the other hand, pleased to get the hell out of here. _

"I understand that you have a prefect meeting tonight, so I will not keep you long. This purpose of this meeting is solely to introduce myself and have you take a quick evaluation, to test your potions skills and see if they are in par with my expectations. This will only take you a minute."

_WHAT? A TEST? ON A SATURDAY?!? There has got to be a law against this somewhere. This sucks! _

"Please take the seat over there. All the materials you will need are already there. It should not take you long at all."

Actually, he wasn't lying when he said it wouldn't take long. The whole thing was 10 questions long and all on things I learned in earlier grades. When I was done I handed it to him. He looked as if he expected the worst. As he looked it over his expression changed to one of surprise and possibly pleasure? I would have to check more carefully.

_Yep that's happiness, maybe I didn't do all that bad. _

He seemed to all of a sudden snap out of the daze he was in. That's when he realized Pansy and I were still there.

"Thank you Miss Azure. You are excused."

I practically ran out of that classroom.

"So what did you think?"

I had forgot that I was running and let the voice from behind me that would be Pansy catch up.

"He didn't seem that bad, but he still creeped me out!"

"Yeah I know. What was on the test that he gave you? He looked really happy when you gave it back."

"Just the basics, properties, orders, that stuff."

"Oh, boring."

"Yeah."

"We better hurry if we want to not miss the meeting."

We quickly walked to our common room where everyone was just beginning to settle down. I took a seat next to Herms, who had been sitting on a chair reading some very large book.

"How was it?"

"Not horrid bu..."

"Can I have your attention please?"

Professor McGonagall had just walked into the room. Everyone fell silent.

"Ok let's make this as easy and quick and easy as possible. First off, I would just like to congratulate you all on your positions as prefects, and Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy, as Head Boy and Girl."

Everyone clapped politely like when you have to but don't really want to as Hermione blushed red and Draco put on another one of his infamous smirks.

"Now, now. First order of business, each of you will have a shift to patrol the halls. You can sign up for these on a sheet posted on the notice board, tomorrow. Second off, you all need to set time to go and talk with your house about reinforcement of the rules, and answer any questions that they have. Also, you need to appoint someone to maintain the house notice boards. Now on to some more entertaining news."

_That's possible? _

"As you all know, this is your last year at Hogwarts, which means that you will be having the Seventh Year Ball. As prefects you are in charge of themes, decorations, food, music, well basically the whole thing. I suggest you appoint some leaders for this and get working. If no one has any questions, then the meeting is over."

_Hmmm... Seventh Year Dance? That's interesting. _

"Hey... Hey you guys!"

I looked over to see Hermione trying to get everyone's attention. She looked at me for help.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Everyone, not to my surprise, sat down and shut the bloody hell up.

_Go figure. _

"Hermione, you can talk now."

"Right... right... eh... Well about this dance, I think that we should go ahead and pick somethings out ahead of time. Like leaders, and the theme and such, so we can make postings right away."

Everyone mumbled a bit about themselves so I decided to speak up.

"She's right. Now, how about we have committees, one for food, one for decorations, one for entertainment, and one for like spreading the word and stuff?"

"Makes sense," Ron said.

"Well, here, on this paper sign up under the list you want to work with. Ok?"

Everyone began passing the paper around.

"While that is underway, why don't we think of a theme?"

Seamus had decided to finally add into our lovely conversation.

"Good idea. Anyone have thoughts?"

"Costumes?" Susan Bones said.

"Too broad. Narrow it down a bit."

"Mythical creatures?" Hannah Abbot spoke up.

"Too juvenile," Draco replyed.

"Famous witches and wizards?" Hermione tried.

"Too boring." Blaise said.

"What about like a Luau?" commented Padma Patil.

"A what?" Ron asked.

"Nevermind."

_Oh God this is going nowhere. _

"A masquerade?"

_A masquerade? That could work! _

"Awesome idea Harry."

"So everyone who likes the idea of masquerade say um... aye or something like that... or better yet just raise your hands."

Everyone, even a reluctant Draco, raised their hand.

"So it's decided. The list of jobs will be posted tomorrow as well."

Everyone took that as a sign to leave and went back to their business. The Hufflepuffs left to talk to the house as McGonagall said. Hermione suggested the same from the Gryffindors. Pansy said she was going to rest before dinner because she was still a bit tired.

_Damn, alone, that's no good. _

Hermione must of noticed my distaste of being left by myself.

"You want to come with? No one will kill you or anything."

"Sure!"

The Gryffindor dorms are up in hell's bells only know where in the castle in this funky tower with a portrait of a fat pink lady guarding the door. She reminded me of my aunt a little. As I entered the common room behind Harry, some people stared a bit.

_Probably the Slytherin thing. _

Ginny on the other hand, who was sitting in a chair talking with some friends, came right up to us.

"Hiya guys! Come to visit? Common room is so boring without you! Hey Joz! You're in Slytherin? Would have never guessed it! So whatcha up to?"

"Hey Ginny."

I smiled at her. Then I spotted Neville, from the train.

"Allo Neville dear!"

I plopped down on the couch next to him.

"Hello."

"How are you today?"

"Um... fi... fine... you?"

_Hehehe... I think he is scared of me! _

"Absolutely wonderous! It's a beautiful day dontcha think!?"

"Um... yeah... wonderous..."

"Joz!"

Herms yelled at me.

"We can go now."

"Ok! Buh-bye Neville dear!"

With that I got up and followed the group of Gryffindors out of the tower back to our dorms. We sat around a bit and talked, mostly about the seventh year dance and all that. I worked on the list a bit and then it was dinner time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R/R and such please! Chap 7 coming soon along with the first day of classes, the unavoidable event that brings everyone closer together, and the masquerade ball! stay tuned and have a cookie!


	7. Runaways

**DISclaImeRs- Incase you havent been paying ANY BLOODY ATTENTION to the last, oh i dunno, 6 chaps? Yeah i think 6 is about right... CHAPTER 1, THATS CHAPTER NUMERO UNO, ONE, FIRST, EARLIEST HAPPENING IN A SEQUENCE OF EVENTS, CHAPTER 1, HAS EVERYTHING AND THEN SOME ON THE DISCLAIMER... ETC ETC ETC... LONG STORY QUITE SHORT, I ONLY OWN THE BELONGINGS WHICH ARE IN MY ROOM, I ONLY OWN MINCE PIES IF, WHICH WILL PROBABLY NEVER HAPPEN, I MAKE THEM MYSELF, AND YEAH... THATS ABOUT IT... have a nice day!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Dinner consisted of me silently eating while tossing gazes at Draco and Pansy.

_This conversation could quite possibly kill someone if they are not careful. How can some people be so damn dense? Hmm... is that someone over at the door gesturing for the three of us to leave? No, but that doesn't mean I can't make it up._

"Drake, Pansy, there is someone over there who needs us for a moment."

Draco looked at me puzzled and I gave him a knowing glance. Pansy immediately caught on and stood up, taking Draco with her. "

Right, won't keep them waiting."

We practically RAN out of that hall and didn't stop until we reached the common room. The Gryffindors looked at us three out of breath Slytherins a bit oddly until at the same time Draco and I both gave them our best smirk. We caught each others looks and cracked up. This was only interrupted when Blaise came in. If looks could kill, the funeral would have been over before we realized we were dead.

"You LEFT me there ALONE. I just BARELY escaped a conversation with Crabbe and Goyle about mince pies! FREAKIN MINCE PIES! Do you have any idea what listening to them is like?"

"Um... sorry?"

"Sorry? Erg!"

With that he stormed up to the dorms. We sat and talked a bit before deciding to follow suit. We had to be up early the next morning for classes.

* * *

A/N-

yesh... i am vaguely aware that this just may be the shortest chapter known to man... BUT i just didnt see this part fitting into chapters 6 or 8, so it recieves the beloved number 7 and goes smack dabbity in between 6 and 8... go figure! as always...

R/R and much love shall be sent... from where is not my problem... but dont worry about that...

fun to come... aka CHPT 8 AND THE FIRST WEEK OF CLASSES! will Joz survive? why is the stupid title of this thing, well, stupid... literally? and just what is that big unavoidable event that brings everyone closer together? i personally dont know why i am asking, i am the grand high royal authoress and i know the answers to these question! but for the rest of you! tune in and you just may find out...


	8. Teachings

**DIscLaImeR- **HAHAHA i have a disclaimer for this one!!!!!! like an actual one!!! i DO NOT own the song that is used oh so far down the page, its in _**bold italics**_, incase you didnt pick up on that... the song is Runaway by Something Corporate... great band, they own all their stuff, including that song, everything else disclaimer, you know the drill... ciao and enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**CRASH**

_It's good my aim is getting better with those things._

I went to pick up the fallen alarm off the floor.

_Gods are these alarms annoying. I wonder if anyone has ever mistaken it for a snitch. It looks a bit like a snitch except well, black and smoky._

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. From the looks of it, Hermione's alarm had just started going off, seeing as she was waving her hands around like a madman.

_Good thing they are charmed just for your own ear. A bunch of those things going off at once would drive people crazy._

I gathered my stuff and went to the bathroom. Pansy was already there brushing her teeth. I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth, and got dressed. Today's look was dark long curly locks, and um, a kind of iced amethyst color eyes.

_Never change much... just subtle differences, like eye color, or hair length._

Pansy, who was ready before, and I waited for Hermione to finish getting dressed before heading down to the Great Hall. Pansy and I decided to sit down by some of the younger kids and try to get the rules lecture done while eating. The younger years were actually a lot smarter and a lot more interesting than our own grade. We decided we should go and get to class early since I had no clue what I was doing. Fortunately, Pansy and I had the same first two classes together, Divination, followed by Potions. Divination was up in another of Hogwarts crazy ass towers and was accompanied by a crazy ass teacher, Professor Trelawney. I sat with Pansy and we spent most of class talking and then making up stuff when Trelawney came around. Overall, it wasn't my favorite class. I actually have no clue why I am taking it because I want to go into the care of magical creatures field, possibly work with endangered species. Next was potions. As I walked in Professor Snape jumped in front of me and asked me if I would please sit with Mr. Malfoy for this lesson. I knew there was no arguing with him so I sat in the front table.

"Please tell me you don't absolutely suck at this like the rest of the idiots I get stuck with as partners."

"Hello to you to Draco dear."

"Silence!"

We turned to pay attention to the lesson. We were making a Transparency Draught. Basically it turned things invisible. Hence the transparency deal. We were given instructions and then set to work on it.

"So?"

_So frikin what?_

"Well how about you set up and I shall get the ingredients for starters."

"Fine."

_Jeez... what's up his? Beetle eyes, powdered bat bone, finlily leaves, yadi yada yada. Now, back to the table without spilling anything... mission accomplished!_

I chopped and diced while he measured and added. While we worked I realized what Hermione meant by Snape disliking the Gryffindors. He went around place to place, consistently taking off points for silly things like the potion not being the right color, or the wrong consistency. It makes me glad I wasn't in that house. When the final ingredient was added, the mixture turned a nice bright blue. We bottled our sample and turned it in.

"Thank you. Shall we test this out?"

_Oh hell. Oh what?_

He poured a bit on a piece of parchment.

_Yeah... now what? Nothing is happening! Shit did we do it wrong? Oh wait a minute... there we go! Buh-bye parchment, hello good grade._

Snape looked at the sample with approval.

"Hmmm.... that is all. Since you finished early you may leave."

Then he added in a lower voice.

"You two should continue to work together for the remainder of the year. It will do you both good. You may go."

Draco and I packed up and left. We walked for a while before he stopped and turned to me.

"Sorry about what I said earlier today. I underestimated you and would be happy if you want to partner for the rest of the year. It's just usually I get stuck with these idiots who have no clue what they are doing and I wind up driving myself crazy trying to finish the assignment without having the other person screw it up and..."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"You are rambling."

"Oh, sorry but well, you get my point."

"Yeah."

"So... what classes do you have for the rest of today?"

"Well next lunch, then um, free period, then care of magical creatures."

"You are taking that?"

"Yeah, it's what I want to do. Work in that department at least."

"Oh. Well our teacher is a real oaf, Hagrid. He brings in all this foreign crap. I personally don't think he knows what he is doing. But, hey, best of luck to you."

"Gee, thanks. I feel much better about today. Plus I don't know anyone else taking that class."

"You will find someone. I mean you can't possibly be the only seventh year to take that class."

"I guess you are right. How about you, what do you have?"

"Lunch, Athermancy, and then a free period."

"Oh, oh well. Guess after lunch I won't be seeing much of you."

"Yep. Wanna head back to the common room before lunch?"

"Sure."

So we walked and we talked and I found out that Draco Malfoy isn't the infamous baddie he is cracked up to be. God forbid, he actually seems human like the rest of us! At lunch we went to the Great Hall and found Pansy already there, sitting with the younger kids again. I took a spot next to her and Draco across from me. The kids actually seemed a little scared of him. After the meal, Pansy and Draco both headed off to their class, and I was stuck alone, so I went back to the common room. I sat for a minute and then decided to pull out my guitar. I started playing...

> **_If you ran to the end of the earth_**
> 
> **_I would catch you_**
> 
> **_And you would be safe_**
> 
> **_If you fell down the well I would bring you a rope_**
> 
> **_And take all of the pain  
  
All the pain_**
> 
> **_All the pain_**
> 
> **_That you hide from me everyday  
  
If you're missing_**
> 
> **_I will run away_**
> 
> **_I will build a path to you_**
> 
> **_If you're missing I will run away_**
> 
> **_Because I find myself in you  
  
If I woke up alone_**
> 
> **_I won't stop till I'll find you_**
> 
> **_And you are with me_**
> 
> **_Cause by now I know you better than you know yourself_**
> 
> **_And I know what you really need_**
> 
> **_What you need_**
> 
> **_Or I need_**
> 
> **_But either way this is where you should be_**
> 
> **_Here with me_**
> 
> **_Or ill bleed_**
> 
> **_So much that you wont believe  
  
If you're missing_**
> 
> **_I will run away_**
> 
> **_I will build a path to you_**
> 
> **_If you're missing_**
> 
> **_I will run away_**
> 
> **_Because I find myself in you  
  
You better not_**
> 
> **_You better not run_**
> 
> **_You better not_**
> 
> **_You better not run_**
> 
> **_If you're missing_**
> 
> **_I will run away_**
> 
> **_I will build a path to you_**
> 
> **_If you're missing_**
> 
> **_I will run away_**
> 
> **_I will find you_**
> 
> **_I will find you_**
> 
> **_I will find you_**

It was by one of my favorite muggle bands, Something Corporate. I actually was so caught up in playing I didn't notice someone sit down in the armchair across from me. I looked up and saw him and blushed. I don't usually let people hear my playing.

"You're good, really good."

"Thanks. Its Seamus isn't it?"

"Yeah. How did..."

"The train? Draco? Your all too lovely comment?"

"Oh right..."

"So do you have a free period too?"

"Yep."  
  
"Good! Now I have someone to hang out with! Well... that is if you don't mind. Do you?"

"Hell no. I was actually looking for something to do. What class do you have next period?"

"Care of Magical Creatures. You?"

"Another free period."

"Another one?"

"Yeah... me other class is Astronomy... that takes place at night. So I get two free periods now."

"Oh cool. What about tomorrow, what classes do you have then?"

"Hmm... well, Transfiguration, Magical Meds, lunch, free period, Charms."

"Cool, I have Transfiguration, Magical Meds, lunch free period, Charms too. How weird is that?"

"Haha, guess you will have to be putting up with a lot more of me!"

"And is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

"Well then, I suppose I will have to find out?"

"I suppose you will."

We spent the whole period talking. He is Irish, and lives with his mum and da. His favorite class is Astronomy, but he doesn't know what he wants to do after school so he is taking what he considers, basic life classes. And he is probably the funniest person I have ever met. As I stood up to leave for my next class I realized, I had no clue where it was.

"Um, Seamus?"

"Yeah?"

"Where exactly is Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Lemme show you."

And that is exactly what he did. He walked with me all the way down to the class, which was outside on the borders of campus.

"Thanks for walking me down here, you didn't have to."

"Anything for you my dear," he said with an over exaggerated bow.

"No but seriously," I said laughing, "You didn't have to."

"It's no problem. Besides I am trying to get on your good side, aren't I?"

"Oh... so this is what this is all about!"

"No, I am just playing. I will see you later, ok?"

"Ok."

"Oh and Joz, don't worry about Hagrid, he is great."

_Hmmm.... this is different from what Draco told me. They are trying to confuse me!!_

So I went to the lesson. I actually enjoyed it, and Hagrid seems nice as all things. He is a bit intimidating, being so tall and all, but he is very nice. The lesson was with unicorns. They were beautiful creatures and we got to play with them, as well as take notes and sketches. Overall I would say it was a good lesson. Afterwards I was gathering my stuff when I heard a voice behind me.

"Have a good lesson?"

_Bloody hell, that scared the shit out of me! I must have just jumped a foot._

I turned around to yell at the person who scared me.

"What the bloody 'ell is your... Seamus?"

"Well I don't know what my Seamus is. Sorry. Did I scare you?"

"Just a bit!"

_A bit being an understatement of course._

"Er... sorry about that as well. I just came to walk you back to the castle."

"That's very kind of you... wait a minute, are you stalking me?"

"No, I just didn't think it would go great if you got lost and ran into the forest."

"Oh, well then, thank you."

We walked up to the castle talking about my lesson until we reached the common room. I finished up my potions homework and then played a game of wizard's chess with Ron, which I had never played before. Apparently he rocks at it, so naturally he kicked my ass. Dinner was boring as usual. We sat and talked to the younger ones, ate and then left. I was tired as all hell from a whole day of classes, so I went to sleep right away.

* * *

LAlalaLALA... hehehe fun stuff... more to come... R/R... cookie... you know the drill!


	9. Authoress' Note

Hello all you readers out there in the wonderful world of the internet... please come in, come in! Oh, don't be shy, I don't bite... usually. Take a seat. There you go! Fancy a cup of tea? No, well, it is there if you want it. I have called you here today to let you know that last night, as I was just entering the depths of my very own slumber, someone came to me (minds out of the gutter people!). You may know him or you may not, but most people call him the plot bunny. Yes, this evil little creature decided to take the liberty to jump right into my head and fill it with, God forbid, another idea for another story! He then continued to take over my brain, and after a long battle for my mind control back, and a long speech as to why he couldn't take over the world using peanut butter and popsicle sticks, I told him that he may use my brain to complete yet another useless story, but then he must leave for the time being of 12 minutes. We worked out all the paperwork, and as it stands I am going to be starting another story.

Now you must be wondering how you, my dear, fit into all of this. Well, in our hours among hours of compromising with the plot bunny, the first issue I brought up was this wonderous little ditty I have been working on now, for a good couple of weeks. We agreed that I must continue to work on this, as this is the inspiration of his ex-wife plot bunny, and he doesn't want to get in any deeper with her than he already is. But, I signed a contract saying that I would try to work on them evenly, until one was done (probably the other, newer story seeing as the plot is most defiantly not going to be as elaborate or complex as this one, probably only a few chapters long, while I see this one going to 20something-30something chapters). So I decided to invite you in to explain my little negotiation, and to inform you, that, while I will still be updating this one, in probably won't be as frequently as before, until, at least, I finish the other story.

By the way, the new story will probably be called She Will Be Loved. It will be Harry Potter, though, very different from this one. And because you have gone through all the trouble of coming today, I decided I should give you, at least a little sneak peak into this one, because you are my VIR (very important... I will give a cookie to anyone who can figure that one out... THINK PEOPLE THINK!)

Yes, so anyways, here as promised is the new plot line/ summary for my new story:

After the war, Draco Malfoy has tried to remove himself from the world as much as possible. He lives a very secluded life in the Malfoy Manor with only his house elves and owl as his only company, until she shows up on his front doorstep. She doesn't remember who she is, or anything about herself, including how she got pregnant. How can she and Draco help each other to forget the past and restart for the future?

Sound interesting? If it doesn't I swear it will be on account of the fact that I blow at writing summaries, which is probably why no one reads this story, cause my summary sucks... well anyway. I think that concludes our meeting unless you have any questions. No? Ok then. Thank you for coming! And remember to look for my new story and read it and review it. Not that I would shamelessly advertise it using my current work. Ciao for now!  
  
Mandalia  
a.k.a. nightchild87


	10. Storms

**DIsClaImeR: **i dont own any of JK's amazing work etc. etc... in this chapter i dont own the first song which is Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional, or the second song which is On Fire by Switchfoot, nor do i own the song at the end which is a Irish Song called Give Me Your Hand...

**eNJoy! **

****

* * *

Chapter Numero 9

After the first couple of days of classes, I have finally seemed to get into the swing of things. The weekend was a relief to say the least. I had gotten so much homework over the past few days that I wasn't sure if I would ever get it done. I decided to be a good little student and get it done as soon as possible. Hermione had the same idea as I did and so we worked until only God knows when in the morning but finally finished. Saturday and Sunday were free for hanging out then. Hermione constantly bugged basically everyone in plain sight about there homework, using me and herself as examples of non-procrastination.

_Why didn't she ask me if I wanted to be involved with her little homework campaign? Cause the answer would have been a good firm no!_

Unfortunately, it was raining a bit outside, so we where all stuck up in the common room. Tension was beginning to build, I could just see it. Apparently Draco could too.

"Let's have a bit of a party then?"

"What are you playing at Malfoy?"

"Nothing Potter. It's just so bloody borrrrrrring in here. I thought we should liven things up a bit."

"Well, seeing as the rain makes no plans to stop, and Draco is right, it is boring, I say go ahead."

"Thank you Blaise. Anyone else up for it?"

"I'm in," I said.

"Sounds good."

Everyone was shocked. If anyone was going to have a hissy fit about it, it would have been Hermione. The rest of the group took a "if Hermione will do it, I will do it" stand, and soon everyone was running around, basically trying to find food to serve eight. The results were, to put it optimistically, not so hot.

_Hmm... three boxes of chocolate frogs, some Bertie Botts beans, half a Sugar Quill, and a lukewarm bottle of Butterbeer. The breakfast of champions that is right there. This isn't enough to feed a mouse and call it a decent meal. I think a trip to the kitchens is in order._

"Pssst... Herms."

I whispered so no one would notice.

"Kitchens?"

"Kitchens."

Hermione and I grabbed Pansy and snuck out of the room, leaving the boys to argue amongst themselves. The house elves where very helpful, and before we knew it, we were on our way back to the common rooms, invisible (thanks to Hermione) trays of food in hand. As we walked in, no one even noticed. I don't think that anyone had even noticed out disappearance. They were fighting again. I turned to Pansy and Hermione.

"I think it is time that we taught the boys a little lesson in playing nicely."

They both nodded and smiled wickedly.

"Separrus on three?"

"One..."

"Two..."

"SEPARRUS."

All the boys flew back into the closest wall. Draco and Harry both went for there wands, but I was quicker.

"Accio wands."

All five of the boys' wands flew to me and dropped at my feet. This got Draco seriously pissed off. He tried to advance towards us, but found, to both our surprise, that he was stuck to the wall, suspended in midair. Harry tried to move as did Ron, and both of them failed to get anywhere. Finally Pansy spoke up.

"Won't do you any good squirming about like fish out of water. You aren't going anywhere, at least until we say you can."

"Nice touch Pansy. Fastentio charm?"

"Thanks Hermione, and yes it was."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Yeah!"

"What's up with this?"

"Be quite and I shall explain."

Hermione's voice gave away to her wicked amusement at the boys situation.

"Well there better be a damn good reason or else I will kill all of you."

"Um, guys one quick question. How are you going to kill us exactly? If you hadn't already noticed, we have your wands and you are stuck to a wall."

"We can't."

"Very good Seamus!"

"Do I get something? A prize?"

"Shut up Seamus."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, that's much better. Now, the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can detach yourselves from the wall and have your wands back. Remember, we have all weekend. Now what I think we are going to do, is the three of us shall talk to you first about why you are here, and then we will give you and chance to talk..."

"... about your feelings!" Pansy finished, laughing wickedly.

Ron groaned in horror. Hermione didn't appreciate that though, and quickly fixed the problem with an easy silencio.

"Anyone else got an opinion?", she asked. To no one's surprise, not one of the guys spoke up.

"Good. Let us begin. Hermione?"

"Now you must be wondering why exactly it is you are hanging on a wall, wandless, and for some of us here, speechless. The answer is quite simple actually. We, we being the three of us, are sick and tired of putting up with your fighting. In hasn't stopped, and if we are going to have to live with each other for the year, this CANNOT be going on."

"What she is saying is, basically, you are driving us nuts and we don't want you to kill each other. So what we must do is get to the roots of these problems. That's why we are going to spend time, and each of you is going to have a chance to talk in a civilized manner, even if that means we have to silence everyone of you while the other speaks. Any questions?"

Not giving any time to answer, I went on.

"Good, now who would like to go first?"

_Silence...guess I will have to pick myself then._

"Pansy? Would you like to pick someone to go first?"

"I would love to. Let's see, Blaise dear! You haven't spoken much today, lets start with you."

Blaise looked like he wanted to die right then and there. Draco was shaking in silent laughter. I shut him up with a quick silencio as well. Pansy continued.

"Now Blaise, lets start with what happened tonight, what happened? And don't be shy; no one here can hurt you. Let it all out."

"Um... well, I think we were fighting about a quill... yeah a quill..."

Two and a half hours, four more silencio spells, two tearful outbreaks, and five confessions later, all five boys were released from the wall and given back their respective wand. I went to go grab my guitar and when I came back, Seamus and Blaise where in an intense conversation about Quidditch, Draco and Ron where playing a game of wizard's chess, and Hermione was helping Harry and Pansy with some homework. It was a miracle. Instrument in hand I sat in a chair and quickly tuned before starting to play. At this point I didn't really care who heard. No one seemed to notice me anyways.

_**Hope dangles on a string **_

_**Like slow spinning redemption **_

_**Winding in and winding out **_

_**The shine of it has caught my eye **_

_**And roped me in **_

_**So mesmerizing, and so hypnotizing **_

_**I am captivated, **_

_**I am... **_

_**Vindicated **_

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong **_

_**I am right **_

_**I swear I'm right **_

_**Swear I knew it all along **_

_**And I am flawed **_

_**But I am cleaning up so well **_

_**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself **_

_**So clear **_

_**Like the diamond in your ring **_

_**Cut to mirror your intention **_

_**Oversized and overwhelmed **_

_**The shine of which has caught my eye **_

_**And rendered me so isolated, so motivated **_

_**I am certain now that I am... **_

_**Vindicated **_

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong **_

_**I am right **_

_**I swear I'm right **_

_**Swear I knew it all along **_

_**And I am flawed **_

_**But I am cleaning up so well **_

_**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself **_

_**So turn**_

_**Up the corners of your lips**_

_**Part them and feel my finger tips**_

_**Trace the moment, fall forever**_

_**Defense is paper thin**_

_**Just one touch and I'd be in**_

_**Too deep now to ever swim against the current**_

_**So let me slip away **_

_**So let me slip away **_

**_So let me slip away _**

_**So let me slip against the current **_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**So let me slip away **_

_**So let me slip away **_

_**So let me slip away**_

_**Vindicated **_

_**I am selfish **_

_**I am wrong **_

_**I am right **_

_**I swear I'm right **_

_**Swear I knew it all along **_

_**And I am flawed **_

_**But I am cleaning up so well **_

_**I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself **_

_**Like hope **_

_**Dangles on a string **_

_**Like slow spinning redemption... **_

I finished the song only to find that everyone was now listening attentively.

"Dashboard Confessional, right?"

"Yeah. You like them Hermione?"

"Yeah."

"Play some more."

"Um, ok, one more?"

_**They tell you where you need to go**_

_**They tell you when you need to leave.**_

_**They tell you what you need to know**_

_**They tell you who you need to be.**_

_**But everything inside you**_

_**Knows there's more than what you've heard**_

_**There's so much more than empty conversations**_

_**Filled with empty words**_

_**And you're on fire**_

_**When he's near you**_

_**You're on fire when he speaks**_

_**You're on fire burning at these mysteries**_

_**Give me one more time around**_

_**Give me one more chance to see,**_

_**Give me everything you are**_

_**Give me one more chance to be near you.**_

_**When everything inside me**_

_**Looks like everything I hate**_

_**You are the hope I have for change**_

_**You are the only chance I'll take**_

_**And I'm on fire when you're near me**_

_**I'm on fire when you speak**_

_**I'm on fire burning at these mysteries.**_

_**I'm standing on the edge of me,**_

_**I'm standing at the edge of everything I've ever been**_

_**And I've been standing at the edge of me, standing**_

_**At the edge**_

"Awesome. You should definitely play around the common room more often."

_He can't really mean that._

"Thanks Ron. That means a lot. But I am tired so if you will excuse me, I must retire to my room. Good night to you all."

With that I left and ran upstairs, changed and went to bed. I was deep asleep when woken by a loud crack. It was a storm.

_Oh, oh no. Not now. I can't handle this now. Nope, can't handle this. I need to be somewhere big. The common room... yeah, that will calm my nerves. _

All of a sudden I went into a panic attack and began to hyperventilate. Thankfully Hermione was up and got Pansy. She went to go get the guys. In minutes, all five of them were in out dorm. I felt like I was suffocating. I heard bits of the conversation.

"Go get Pomfrey..."

"I cant. DAMMIT THE DOOR! WE CAN'T GET OUT!"

"Calm down!"

"Is she going to be alright?"

"Move."

That's when my angel came. At least it must have been an angel. He started singing softly and my breathing finally came back down to a normal rate. I drifted off, the last thing I remember, was my angel, singing to me.

_**Just give me your hand,**_

_**Tabhair dom do lámh.**_

_**Just give me your hand**_

_**And I'll walk with you,**_

_**Through the streets of our land,**_

_**Through the mountains so grand.**_

_**If you give me your hand. **_

_**Just give me your hand,**_

_**And come along with me.**_

_**Will you give me your hand,**_

_**And the world it can see,**_

_**That we can be free,**_

_**In peace and harmony?**_

_**From the north to the south.**_

_**From the east to the west.**_

_**Every mountain, every valley,**_

_**Every bush and birds nest! **_

_**Just give me your hand,**_

_**Tabhair dom do lámh.**_

_**Just give me your hand,**_

_**For the world it is ours.**_

_**All the sea and the land,**_

_**To destroy or command,**_

_**If you give me your hand. **_

_**Just give me your hand,**_

_**In a gesture of peace.**_

_**Will you give me your hand**_

_**And all troubles will cease,**_

_**For the strong and the weak,**_

_**For the rich and the poor?**_

_**All peoples and creeds,**_

_**Let's meet their needs.**_

_**With a passion, we can fashion,**_

_**A new world of love! **_

_**By day and night,**_

_**Through all struggle and strife,**_

_**And beside you, to guide you,**_

_**Forever, my love.**_

_**For love's not for one,**_

_**But for both of us to share.**_

_**For our country so fair,**_

**_For our world and what's there_**

**_

* * *

_**

yes yes... i know... lots of songs... more to come... big money to anyone who can guess the angel or if anyone wants to give guesses/ suggestions as to where the plot is going... go for it...

this chapter is dedicated to Janelle, who has so desperately been waiting for it, and bugging me for it, and cant guess what is going to happen because she knows some of it already, and is quite angry with me as to what i am going to do to these poor characters...

as always R/R...

Ciao

Mandalia


	11. Revelations

_dIScLAIMER-_** DONT OWN DIDDLY...**

_**Big Arsed A/N:** _

_hello again all... IM BAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! everyone runs for cover _

_i shall now answer the question that is on the minds of everyone_

_"MANDALIA, MANDALIA WHY HAVENT YOU UPDATED IN FOREVER?"_

_Well the answer is quite simple actually... was being an EVIL SATANIC LITTLE BUGGER!!!!! yay to that... so one day like last month i try to get on to update and post my new story (its called Fall go check it out slaps self for shameless plug...) and it doesnt let me log in!!!!! i know the horror, think of how i felt! so i am like... "well its probably just a bug and will sort itself out in a couple of days..." how wrong i was... about a month passes and i STILL cant get on dont lose it yet people the story gets better or i wouldnt be here would_ _i? cut to lunch this same week where i am talking to both halves of __A.K. Anomynous__ (if you like King Arthur... or even if you dont, read their story... it rocks!!! lol shamelessly plugging someone elses story... not AS bad...) and they are like well why dont you do something... so i wrote a little email and in a couple of days... voila! its fixed and i am happy! so from now on i will be trying to update regularly (about once a week...) THE END!_

_Next order of business..._

all that um... whatchamacallit... oh yeah... responses... i knew that!

1) **Sword and Magic- **new readers always make me happy, especially since almost NO ONE reads... so welcome aboard! i like your name... so... about hermione... sry if she seemed a little out of character but since its their last year i am going to assume that she dislodged the stick from her arse for the time being...

2) **Ang-** i really really REALLY hope by now that you have found the new story... especially since you have already reviewed it... lol oh and by the by... LOOKIE HERE ITS AN UPDATE!

3) **Janaynay-** hahahaha yes i DID write that... lol... you cant guess cause i had already told you what was going to happen... duh!

_lastly..._

**DISCLAIMER-** THIS IS COMPLETELY OFF TOPIC!!!!!

righto... i am just curious... did anyone see the season premiere of Lost on ABC Wed. if you did, would you mind telling me what you thought of it... just curious... i missed it... lol thanks!

_and now.... on to the story...._

* * *

"Checkmate!"

"Shhh! Not so loud."

"Sorry."

_Oh no it's the people in my head again...I thought I had gotten rid of you once and for all... Wait a minute, these people sound a lot like Ron and Hermione..._

Opening my eyes, I looked around not having any clue where I was.

Pansy was asleep on top of her bed, as was Blaise, who was slouched next to her. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard's chess, and Draco and Hermione were each absorbed in a book, occasionally looking up to ask the other a quiet question. Apparently I was in my dorm, along with everyone else from Gryffindor/ Slytherin head of house. The only one missing was Seamus. I sat up to look around for him and heard a slight groan from behind me. I had found Seamus and had been using his lap as a pillow. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times adjusting to the light before directing his gaze to me.

"You're up!"

_AH! Not so loud!_

At this everyone made a shuffle over to my bed, except for Pansy and Blaise for obvious reasons. Herms opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off asking the one question that had been going through my head since I woke up.

"What in Merlin's name in going on?"

After about 15 minutes of rambling I had gotten the main gist of what had happened. Apparently, there was a thunderstorm and something with the lightening had messed up some of the magical wards in the castle.

"Well, that explains why you and Hermione are here," I said to Pansy, who had by this time woken up and had finished a very distorted story of last nights events.

"But what about the guys?"

"Well," Seamus began, "we were hoping you could tell us that."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well we all came running because we heard a scream."

I looked at Ron not grasping what he was getting at.

"Joz, it was you that screamed. Last night you had some sort of panic attack because of the storm and passed out."

"I... I did?"

"Yeah, we ran up here just in time to hear you scream something and then you freaked. You went all shaky and weren't breathing or something."

Like that it all came back to me. The voices, the hyperventilating, my scream, the angel.

"Who was singing?"

Everyone looked confused, but I had to know.

"Last night! Someone was singing! Who was it?"

Realization dawned on Hermione's face and she looked at Seamus. They all looked at Seamus, who's face blushed bright red.

"What?"

"It was you wasn't if? It makes sense. I thought I knew the voice. I thought you were an angel."

This only made him blush more.

"You are an angel! I was hyperventilating and you made me stop! You saved me!"

I don't think his face could have been anymore red than if you painted it with a brush.

"So what happened?"

_Hahaha... Changing the subject, are we?_

I knew exactly what happened, and I didn't want to think about it. The next question hit me harder than I could have imagined.

"Who is Gabe?"

It opened up a whole new world of hurt. If it wasn't for the stupid storm I wouldn't have had to deal with this. Unfortunately I felt that I owed them a little explanation for what had gone on last night. I couldn't think of anyway around it. I took a deep breath, ready, once again, to face my past.

"Harry, I told you the first day I was from Beaubaxton... right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't tell you why. Does this have to do with that? Why you came here?"

"It has everything to do with that. I went there for a couple of years, after the Wizarding Academy in the states. I know there are rumors that the people there are shady. Well the rumors are right. Most of the people in that school are downright horrible. Not all of them though. I had a few acquaintances, but for the most part I was weird, didn't fit in because of my powers. I was a freak. Now my brother Gabriel also went to Beaubaxton. He was a year ahead of me, and I admired him more than anyone else I have ever met. He was the only person that went to that damn school who saw me for who I was."

I stopped there for a minute.

_I will not have a breakdown... I will not have a breakdown... I will not have a breakdown... Deep breath... In... Out... Better..._

"Anyways, the people in my class hated me, especially this one group. They were like the elite of the school. They loved to tease me, pull pranks, shit like that. But their pranks weren't the fun, joking kind, they were like the down and outright mean kind. So one of their jokes was to kidnap me one time at a dance. It went a little too far though. Apparently midway someone got the freaking brilliant idea to tie me to a tree, mock crucifixion style. It started to rain, then storm. One of Gabe's friends found out and gave him the heads up. He was out there as quick as anything. A fight broke out and spells were fired. One of the guys got really pissed and shot and Unforgivable at me. Gabe jumped in front and got hit instead. But the time they stopped, it was too late. They took him to Mungo's but there wasn't anything they could do for him. He died during the night."

That was all I could take. I lost it and started crying.

"It's all my fault. If I wasn't such a freak he wouldn't have died."

With that Seamus took me in his arms.

"Now that's a load of rubbish! It is in no way your fault. What they did was horrible. The only bad thing you are doing is letting them still get to you like that. If you do that, they win! I know that it's hard but you have to be strong. You can't let them win. You can't bring back your brother but you can make his dying worth it, by living for him. Not letting them hold you back."

I looked up at him smiling. I had heard this so many times before, but this time it meant something.

"Thank you."

It came out a whisper. For the first time I felt like I wasn't at fault, wasn't to blame. Of course I I still had guilt, nothing could change overnight, but I knew that I was heading there. And I realized that I was happy, purely and simply happy, in the arms of a boy none the less.

I looked up. Hermione and Pansy were staring at me all starry-eyed. It was annoying.

"What?"

"Oh... nothing..."

They went into a fit of giggles.

_Whatever! Stupid girls... Hey! Wait a minute..._

"Um so, question guys?"

Draco spoke up for the first time that morning.

"How are we going to get ourselves out of this deal?"

* * *

i promise as soon as i figure out the answer to that question i will update! R/R por favor!

bwah

mandalia


	12. Breakouts

**Disclaimer of DOOM!!!!!!!** - i own NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

um... yeah...

**Janelle-** thank you SO much for permission to go along with MY story plot... i just wasnt sure how i was going to get by without it...

**Angie-** no hitman... as much as i like them, they may ruin the story...

**Sword and Magic**- glad you liked it! here is an update for you!

* * *

Apparently heartbreaking moments of grief can really make you forget about the important things, like how you are stuck in a room with no food, water, or sanity, because we all sat there and looked at Draco for a couple minutes before it went through our brains that, yes we were still stuck in the dorm.

"Well we are all smart people here. I am sure that we can figure out someway to get out of here," said Pansy.

"Yeah, we will just have to do it the muggle way?"

"Muggle way, Potter?"

"Yeah, muggle way Malfoy. You got a problem?"

_Here we go..._

"Boys? Now I don't know about anyone else but I think that Hermione, Pansy, and I asked very nicely for you to stop this little problem you seem to be having. Then nice didn't work so you were stuck to a wall for a few hours. Let's please not do this again."

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"Eh... close enough for now. We'll work on this later."

"Like hell we will," Draco muttered.

Then a miracle happened. Harry actually smiled at this. They agreed on something, though it was against me. Still, they agreed on something!

_Damn am I good._

Blaise brought us back on topic.

"So does anyone want to volunteer an idea, because as much as I like you lot, I really don't feel the need to spend the rest of my life in here with you."

"Yeah, and I'm hungry," Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, which I translated as 'When aren't you hungry?' Everyone sat there discussing ideas for a while, but it was getting us nowhere. Then out of nowhere Harry jumped up and started ransacking the room. I dealt with the throwing of things about the world until a pair of my socks hit me in the head.

_When the socks go flying, that's it, the gloves are coming off and I am stepping in._

"Child! What in the name of, well, my socks for starters, are you looking for."

"Credit card?"

"Why the hell would you need a credit.... oh."

"What's a credit card?" Pansy, Draco, and Seamus asked simultaneously.

Harry ignored them. Generally it is rude to ignore people, but right now we were having a breakthrough to a crisis and so I let manners slip.

"Help me?" he asked.

"Um, I don't have a credit card, but let's check my bag. There might be something else that we can use."

"I might have something too."

Hermione got up to check through her stuff. The others sat there like deer in headlights which I found very amusing.

"Ah ha!"

"What did you find Hermione?"

"Would a library card work?"

"Hermione, with a library card, go figure."

"Shut up. Now do you want it or not?"

"Yes please."

"Catch."

She flung it across the room. Harry's seeker reflexes allowed him to grab it just as it came flying past. He waved it in the air triumphantly. Ron, however, was not so impressed.

"Harry, not like I doubt you or anything, but how the bloody hell is that little thing going to get us out of here, since it isn't magic."

"Hate to admit it Potter, but Weasley here has a point."

"Hey," I added in, "You cannot doubt the almighty mystical powers of the credit, well in this case, library, card."

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Prove it."

"Umk... Harry, prove it."

"What?"

"Unlock the door with the card you idiot."

"Hey! Now that isn't very nice..."

"Get over it and open the friggin door."

"Fine then!"

He pouted at me a little and then stuck the card in the door. In a minute, the lock was no longer jammed and we were free. I laughed and turned to Ron.

"Told you so."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day we sat in the Great Hall at our prefects table, basically shoving our faces. Hell we had been in there for a while, we deserved to eat. All of a sudden Dumbledore came over to our table.

_I didn't do anything! I swears it!_

"Glad you could join us this evening."

Then he winked and walked away with that funny twinkle in his eye. I was confused. Apparently I wasn't the only one.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Seamus asked aloud.

"With him," Pansy interjected, "who knows?"

Then something dawned on the whole table at once.

"It almost sounded like..."

"You don't think he did...?"

"On purpose?"

"Like I said, with him, who knows?"

We spent the rest of dinner arguing over whether or not the lock in was an accident. By the end of the meal we were all in agreement, we had been tricked.

In about a week we all got over it and found it all pretty funny. I was plenty fine with the whole deal because not only had it got everyone getting along, but also because it had helped me to get that huge secret off my back. Overall I felt on top of the world. Of course that means something is bound to go wrong now.

_But I won't jinx myself. At least I hope not._

* * *

all better... chapter um... 13? in the works as we speak... i hate writers blocks but i have over come mine triumphantly! waving a credit card in the air! and all that jazz! yay for everyone who can pick out my LOTR reference... R/R please!

-mandalia


End file.
